Vultureman's Army: Elite Troops
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: A lively report-like story from Vultureman to Mumm-Ra, where he talks about the different kinds of Vulture Troops in his clone army and what they specialize in, as well as some of the things he hopes they'll do to keep Third Earth in line.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own _ThunderCats_ or its characters. Rankin/Bass and Warner Bros. own it.

* * *

**Vultureman's Army: Elite Troops**

_I have finished preparing my report to you on the training and nature of my clone forces, O mighty Mumm-Ra. These are the following descriptions and explanations regarding my troops._

_First of all, I have ordinary Vulturemen grunts. They all look just like me, except they don't have my super powers. But they are very well trained in combat, perhaps better than my Mutant cohorts. I have indoctrinated them with unconditional loyalty to me, Commander-in-Chief Vultureman, but I have made a few modifications to their programmed loyalty to ensure that they will obey your orders, as well, though we must make it clear that these soldiers are loyal, first and foremost, to me, and that they will defend me from any threat within or without, even you if you decided to turn on me. These ordinary __**Vulture Troops**__ wear light armor on their bodies, and as weapons, they carry laser crossbows much like my own, as well as a poison pistol and grenades. They are my elite forces, and I assure you, they can deal with almost any threat to our rule._

_The grunts can also adapt to harsh biomes and ecosystems, if necessary. Some can serve and fight in arid, hot deserts, while others are equipped to fight in tundra and ice deserts. I call them __**Sand Vultures**__ and __**Snow Vultures**__, respectively. And there are __**Scout Vultures**__ that are excellent for recon purposes and spying out enemy territory. But the real specialists in my army are the following Vulturemen that took out the ThunderCats and the Lunataks._

_I have the __**EVO Vultures**__, short for __**"Environmental."**__ I have put them through special training, because they're able to survive in the harshest of environments, one of the reasons I brought them with me to Dark Side to face the Lunataks. Their armor is somewhat heavier than that of the ordinary troops, and they wear masks with breathing tubes for breathing in bad atmospheres. Their skin and flesh is very strong, too, and they can survive and fight the enemy, even in such places as extreme heat, acid rivers, and lightning storms, and none of them are afraid of it. After the ThunderCats' defeat, I have equipped them with flechette launchers and light repeating blasters. And don't worry. With a modification or two, I took away their hatred for you, but they are still extra aggressive towards anyone who is neither a Mutant nor you. Let's just say that they are conditioned never to trust anyone who doesn't think like a Mutant does, which makes it an ingenious way to confuse your foes as to why they attack so aggressively, especially since the EVO's wear breath masks._

_Next, there are the __**Jump Vultures**__. They are able to fly and soar for limited times under their own power, and will provide air support when the army's Flying Machines aren't available. They carry numerous weapons, like heavy blasters, plasma casters, rail detonators, missile systems on their backs (they won't ignite any of the Vultures' feathers), and rocket launchers. I even provided them with these complicated weapons called plasma disruptors, which are much more powerful than an ordinary Mutant weapon and have no recoil when they're fired. You should see these babies blast Tuskas from above until they're just a stain on the beach. They really know their stuff._

_The muscle of my army is the __**Heavy Vultures**__. They are the largest birds in my army, and they wear the toughest armor. They are experts in melee combat, and wield special electrical staffs that can give any enemy a nasty shock. These tough guys are one of the more rare soldiers in my army, because my cloning equipment has to work hard to make copies of them, but in the most terrible battles, they're well worth it, because no one, absolutely no one, can stand up to a high voltage electric shock. Maybe I should try my new abilities with the Super Power Potion against one of them sometime._

_Less spectacular, but still vital to my army, are the __**Vulture Assassins**__. They can play either one of two roles: as a sniper taking out an enemy from a great distance, or as a bounty hunter-styled face-to-face killer. I'm using them to take out especially important enemies that are well protected, like maybe Queen Willa, or Mumm-Rana, if I can find the right kind of weapon to use against her._

_My next troops are ones even you would want to be cautious around, Mumm-Ra. They are the __**Incinerator Vultures**__. They carry ordinary weapons, in addition to long-lasting flame-throwers, and have skin and armor that's extremely resistant to heat. I bred them with intense urges to burn and destroy things, and even people, if they get in the way. The Wollos and Bolkins have already suffered at their hands, and I have plans to do it to more of Third Earth's citizens soon. Long story short, their basic objective is to burn down cities and villages and incite panic, so we can get our hands on the innocents and plunder them more efficiently._

_After our victory against the ThunderCats, I have also bred another kind of clone Vultureman called the __**Riot Vultures**__. Their part in the army is to pacify riots that angry Third Earth citizens might try to use against us, and like the Heavy Vultures, they will do it with electric staffs that they are very well trained to use. They were just as eager to swear by my Oath of Obedience as the other Vulture Troops were, and will make fine soldiers for you and I._

_Then, of course, there are the __**Vulture Commanders**__, the elite within the elite. These bold birds are so well trained, armed, and armored, no one will be a match for them for long. Obviously, they will be the next rank down from you and I in commanding the other Vultures, and they wear colored sashes to represent their status as elite commanders, as well as to signify which legion they lead. They're very well protected by a built-in shield generator on their belts, that can protect them from many attacks perfectly, and their weapons are big laser crossbows like mine, but they also have a powerful stun setting, and I am about to tell you another means the stun setting is useful for besides capturing prisoners._

_Finally, out of the specialized Vulturemen, there are the __**Shadow Vultures**__. I gave their skin a darker pigmentation of color to make it easier for them to melt into and out of the shadows. In fact, they're almost ebony black, just so you know, Mumm-Ra. They can blend into their dark surroundings very easily, and also have experimental cloaking devices to make it even easier for them to do so. Their dark armor has fibers that make them more resistant to energy attacks as well as physical ones, and when a Vulture Commander stuns a deadly enemy with his stun gun, Shadow Vultures will appear out of hiding and assault the victim with their guns and other weapons before they can defend themselves. They are generally used as backup units in my army, so they will primarily see use in the more formidable battles, like those against the ThunderCats._

_I hope that you are satisfied with the modifications and specializations of my Grand Vultureman army, as I now call it. And I trust that you're pleased by the army's complete success with eradicating the ThunderCats and delivering them into your hands, as well as the defeat and servitude of the arrogant Lunataks. May our reign, yours and mine, last for a thousand years!_

_Yours humbly,_

Vultureman, _joint Lord of Third Earth_

* * *

**A/N:** For anyone who wonders, or is suspicious of, where I got these ideas for specialist Vulture Troops from, they are from the _Star Wars_ stormtroopers. The ordinary Vultures and the first three variants are based on stormtrooper variations from the original film trilogy, and the rest are based off of the stormtrooper variants from the video games, _Star Wars: The Force Unleashed I &amp; II._


End file.
